Fated?
by rawraphobia
Summary: one-sided SasuHina and one-sided ItaHina... not much else to say. AU, somewhat OOC Sasuke.


_The first time I met Hinata Hyuuga I was had no idea we would even meet again. After all, each day I get confessions from girls I've never met, and girls I will never meet again. One encounter means nothing to me._

It had all started because I decided to read a simple poster on a wall while walking down the hallway to my next class.

"Ah!" I heard a soft squawk as I impacted with something, surprisingly soft but quite sturdy. I let out my own soft grunt, doing my best to regain balance. Not surprisingly, I the 'perfect Uchiha' fell over. I could feel my ego lose a bit of the hot air, and I quickly chastised myself for being stupid enough to fall. I was, after all, supposed to be better than this. No, I am.

Most of the impact was absorbed by my bottom, and it wasn't that bad of a fall. I looked up, half expecting to find a guy a few inches taller than me. I hit pretty solidly, but did not feel the other budge.

"A-ah. I'm so sorry..." A dark haired girl apologized, looming over me. She was not the best put together girl; just a purple and white sweatshirt and jeans, of course with sandals. Her hair was brushed out quickly, as I could easily notice, being surrounded by the most annoying, but well groomed females every day. One thing I noticed was a lack of joy in her pale lilac eyes over seeing me.

She held out her hand, but I simply shrugged it away, getting up myself. '_Better not give her any ideas._' I thought, turning my attention to only getting up. How silly it was to fall in the halls.

By the time I was up, she had disappeared. It was almost eerie.

"...che..." I growled, wondering where the hell she was. Oh well. '_I bet she is going to gush about how she touched me or something to her friends..._'

Pfft. She must have been stunned by my looks, nothing new. This is why I am not interested in dating, only I am good for myself.

_The next time I met her was almost another hour later._

"Wah~~~ Sasuke-kun, you're so handsome. I wish my boyfriend was half a MAN as you." I had my head rested on the table, one cheek pressed flat. As the pink haired girl uttered the word man, she pressed the sides of her chest together with her arms, creating a noticeable cleavage, right in my face. '_God no._' I thought, shutting his eyes tightly. '_I can only wonder what she does to Naruto. Each morning he comes in grinning like an even bigger idiot that he actually is. Disgusting; who really finds such misshapen lumps of fat attractive?_'

"Hyuuga-san, would you care telling me why you arrived for your first day of English when there are only five minutes left?!" I heard Kakashi say loudly, his voice obviously laced with anger. He was strict with students lately, as the principal Tsunade had given him a lecture on being more dedicated to his work, and that he could be fired.

I felt a tinge of sorrow for her. Poor thing. I lifted my head, and saw Kakashi and the girl from before. She did not seem to care what he said, her eyes blank.

"No..." I heard her soft voice call out. It was a hollow, emotionless phrase, and it sent chills down my spine; in contrast to her concerned tone towards me. Even I, when angry beyond belief, couldn't spit out something so hollow. She seemed to either have unmeasurable contempt for everything, or she was just... uncaring.

I heard Kakashi sigh. He sighed just before he let someone off the hook. Which he did very frequently. I strangely felt relieved for the girl... was her name Hinata? "Honestly, I really do not care. But Tsunade-san does, so do try not to be late for class tomorrow, okay?"

I watched Hinata skittishly nod her head, before finding her own seat.

"Ugh. I hate her. She's so plain and boring." I heard my 'company' speak, and knew it was time to lie me head down, shut my eyes tightly closed, and drone out all white noise. I was not in a mood to snap, and instead rested my head down again. Later I would find Naruto and beat the shit out of him, just because his fucking girlfriend has nothing better to do in English (and everywhere else) than flirt with me.

"I do not know about her being boring..." I randomly mused, before beginning to enjoy a blissful world of silence, slipping in a pair of green ear plugs.

_I did not see even a glimpse her that day or the day after. It did not strike me as odd though, as I in the first place had not ever seen her before. But then..._

"Sasuke," I heard my dad complacently call out, before opening my door. I, sitting on the floor and thinking off to myself, turned to face him, the rug brushing against and irritating my bottom. He cared for me and the rest of the family, but he did not show it to us. Ever. Not even when I nearly drowned as a kid. Well, maybe that's an overstatement. Mom had teased him about him almost crying while I was coughing out a lungful of water.

Behind my father was my brother. Itachi. Oh, he is in a suit. That does not matter, though. This does though: I hate that bastard. Simple as that. He bullied anyone who got near me in elementary school, which impeded me form getting any childhood friends. Now he was kinder in the sort of aloof way my father was, but my childish side still holds a grudge. And I am actually very childish. No- wait, I can not be childish and one of the most perfect male specimens... I am stoic AND NOT childish. There we go. But I still hate him, so let us just say my childish side is really stoic. That works, right?

"We have arranged a marriage for either you or your brother. We are going to meet her. She is of the Hyuuga family." He paused, his dark eyes passing from one son to the other. "Her sister originally as supposed to become one of your wives, but seeing as her sister died in an accident, she will be picking one of you."

'_Oh great_', I thought, scowling outwardly. A girl. Girls were stupid things, and she would most likely be head over heels in love with either him or Itachi. Depends if she likes weasels, though.

I ignore girls for two reasons. One, they are attracted to me even if I want to get away from them. You know, like when you try putting two magnets together, but they repel, but you keep trying to make one touch the other. I repel girls, but they just want to get to me. The other reason is, if I were to fall in love, guess what, my family strictly marries only specific families. Other pure blood Japanese families. If I were to fall in love with Ino, which would never happen outside of fictional stories, I would not be allowed to be with her since she is less than one half Japanese and Swedish, as well as some other assortment of races.

"Do not make that face," My brother said, swiping his hand at my head. To others this would have looked angry, but Itachi lightly hit me despite the speed, and his cold tone contrasted vibrantly with a slight tug of the corners of his pale cherry lips. Nevertheless, I was caught off guard and fell. This hurt my pride, though. I was often trying to impress my father.

Trying to look composed, I got up, and tried to change the subject before my brother started cracking up at my misfortune. And if he did, that would be a one hit K.O for my ego, as he is twice as icy as I am.

"So...when are we supposed to meet this girl? And how old is she?" I tried to sound only mildly interested. But I really wanted to know. After all, I did not want to marry some twelve year old, or even some twenty- something hag.

My father sighed. "She's actually a classmate of your's, but its only predictable you would have no idea. We will be meeting her soon, I came her to also tell you to put on a suit. I will not allow you to even slightly tarnish our family name by wearing common clothing to this meeting. Once you are dressed, we will depart." He and Itachi left.

Long story short, I put on a black suit that looked much like a tuxedo, but with its differences. Oh, and apparently I looked hot. So says Sakura, who barged into my room with Naruto (obviously using him as an excuse). I shooed them off pretty quickly, threatening them with violence, then my father, Itachi, and I took the limo to the Hyuuga's household. Itachi complimented on the architecture. I complimented the set of knockers they had...on the door, of course. Nonetheless, this quip from my usually quiet self got me a slap from my father. But it was not that bad of a slap, and anyone with big knockers on their door really should be prepared to hear that joke.

The driver let us out in the front, where we were escorted inside. It was one floor, but it was extravagantly overkilled. By the amount of things they had, it was pretty glaringly obvious this was a pure blood Japanese family. I counted seventeen different fans, chopsticks, the like on the wall. And they looked expensive. We were escorted into this room, and the told to wait on one side of a low, Japanese styled table. We sat cross legged, waiting.

I turned to face my brother Itachi, examining his face. He was pretty emotionless, but his face muscles would just SLIGHTLY move in a direction that suggested emotion. Right now, he was impatient, his eyebrows sagging just slightly. I saw them twitch.

"Keh," I snickered under my breath.

He hit me again, this time harder. I fell backwards, and as I got back up, I noticed he had worked himself in perfect pose, but his lips were curved downward. I mimed the pose, then followed his line of sight... uh oh...

It was a beautiful girl. I was not smitten with her at first sight, but I did fondly notice she was gorgeous, and silently praised her, as I could tell that the only makeup she had on was a bit of mascara, and yet she was very nice looking. Her hair was brushed out like black silk, and she wore a simple brown kimono with orange flowers, which complimented her rather nicely. It made her look... pretty. Something I found myself drawn to were her blank lilac eyes...

It was Hinata Hyuuga.

I swallowed nervously, as she daintily sat down, bowing to us politely. I halfway wondered how something so slender and delicate looking could have knocked me down. I almost laughed softly, actually. She was going to pick me, obviously, from how embarrassed she had been in the halls, running out so quickly. Hey, I was not happy, but I could not wait to rub it in Itachi's face, how I was more of a man then him. "May I speak with these two alone, please, Uchiha-sama?"

"By all means, go ahead Hyuuga-san. You have all rights." My dad replied, bowing from respect before gracefully leaving the room. He was a big guy, but he had the grace of a dancer, which I had eventually gotten used to.

There was a moment of silence. Then my brother spoke, more than I had ever heard him before say. "So, Hinata-san, what are your hobbies? I am not partial to any sort of activity in particular, personally. I find it boring to do one thing over and over. But I am sure once we get married, we can participate in any hobby you want..."

"Hey, do not get cocky, Itachi! I'm twice the man you are." I snapped. I did not like to lose. And I was not going to.

"If you mean twice the WOman, indeed, foolish brother. You have thin legs and small shoulders, and have a ridiculous hairdo that makes you look like the backside of a duck."

"You have hair as long as her. Pfft, you just want to impress father by marrying her."

"No, I am just smitten by her beauty, you tasteless brat."

"Well, I am too. And I am not giving her up to a wrinkle faced old man!"

"These are not wrinkles, just creases, and I am only more mature than you. I also have the older age on my side, and girls like dating older men these days, let alone marry. Besides, I have been told my creases make my sex appeal far above that of a normal man."

"Anou... minna..." I heard Hinata say softly, but chose to ignore her. She was just some trophy wife, anyways. MY trophy, that I would show off to Itachi and watch him recoil in disappointment for failing to capture her. Besides, I am quite beautiful myself, and would not mind it as long as she kept her mouth shut, her hair brushed, and I did not see her more than twice a day.

"Yeah, sex appeal towards men. They are so gay- just like your hair. Why not just get a sex change?"

"Sasuke, you-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO MARRY EITHER OF YOU BASTARDS!" Hinata shouted, and I found myself gawking at her. She began to explain herself, "I don't want to marry a narcissist, which both of you are obviously. Nor would I like people who judge others simply on appearance. That is shallow and frivilous and is only a conveyment of lust, which is completely unacceptable. Besides, I do not see what girls see in you, Uchiha Sasuke-san. When all the girls are around you, you get this cocky grin on your face as if you are the perfect human being. People like you make me SICK."

I gasped like a fish out of water, feeling as though all the air in my lungs were suddenly lost, feeling that the only one in this arrangement that had won was Hinata. She was... she was... she was...

Suddenly, I felt smitten with her.

_And that is how I feel in love with the most stubborn and innocent girl.

* * *

_

LOL. I suck; deal with it. I barely manged to finish this one shot, so STFU. I kind of liked where I was going, then I started to suck it up. But I have this intolerable writer's block, and hopefully this will help cure it. Reviews make writer's block wither and die, but I will not be particular.

But reviews are nice.

HINT, MOTHERFUCKINGHINT.


End file.
